Hidden Love
by Rio storm
Summary: What will happen when Zair and Teeny fall in love with Ky and Ekayon. What will their teams think if their love is discovered can they keep it a secret. But when a new E-teen arrives and he hates humans how will they keep it a secret from them and how will they save their love for each other. Read to find out. My first story so please give it a chance please R&R.
1. My enemy is the love of my life

Zair was busy watching Zane and Techris's sporing match. So far Zane was winning as usual but for once she wasn't paying much attention.

When suddenly her x-reader beeped "great another kairu deposit; and its not that far." She looked up at Zane and Techris "huh guess i'm going solo." she thought.

Zair jumped into the sky and flew off to find the kairu.

xxxxx at the monestary xxxxx

" Hey Boomer do you wanna go for a swim?" asked Ky to his best friend.  
"Sorry Ky I have to help Mokkee fix the X-scaper but maybe we can go for a swim when Mokkee and I are finished" replied Boomer.

"Sure see you guys later then" said Ky.  
Boomer saw the sadness in his friends eyes "hey I have an idea why don't you go ask Maya shes always up for a swim" suggested Boomer.

"Already asked she wants to study a new plant she found. But its cool I beter go practise with Platinum Metanoid so i'm ready for the next battle" replied Ky.  
Ky walked off when his x-reader beeped "looks like i'm going to the Grand Canyon" he thought.

xxxx At the Grand Canyon xxxx

Zair was busy jumping dow the rocks and doing summasualts " If I don't find that kairu and get back soon Zane will kill me " she said to her self,

When she heard some rocks falling she looked up to "Ky Stax, this is going to be more difficult than I thought".

She began to move faster as the relic was just up a head. She began panting " Zane and Techris owe me big time" she thought.

Ky looked up "there's the relic" he thought but he saw Zair making a rush for it and without thinking he shouted at the top of his lungs "hey Zair how about a kairu challange?" "Great, just great" thought Zair.

"Challange accepted" she yelled back.

Zair and Ky stood face to face.  
" Metanoid, Plasma sword" yelled Ky turning into his monster.  
"Cyonis, Lighting Strike" she yelled turning into her monster as well.

xxxx Radikor camp xxxxx

"huh huh well done Zane you beat me again" said a tired Techris.  
" Yup i'm still the king" replied Zane "Zair get of your but and..."

"Where'd she go?" asked Techris. Zane was about to reply when his x-reader beeped he then screamed " ugggghhhh she went to find kairu without telling us especially me I'm the team leader" he growled

xxxxx Grand Canyon xxxxx

" You beat me fair and square the kairu is yours" Zair said with a bit of sadness. Ky saw this and replied "well seeing as its so much kairu and my team isn't here you wanna share the kairu?"

Zair looked up "s.. i'd love to share kairu with you Ky" she said blushing

they then bagen to drain the kairu together Ky noticed that she was humming a song. "A Zair would you mind I don't know singing that song to me?" he asked a bit nervously.

She looked at his eyes and thought" oh Ky your eyes are so amazing and of cousre I'd do anything for you". Zair then turned to him and replied "I guess but I'm warning you now that I'm not a great singer".

Ky sat down on a nearby rock and said "thats fine neither am I ".

Zair stood in front of him and began to sing :

Lyrics From:  . 

We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air

See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh

I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Zair finished singing and nervously looked at her feet as Ky beagn to clap his hands "I thought you said that you weren't a good singer" he said much to her surprise. "Huh thanks now its your turn" she said. "What?'' Ky asked "O come on if I can do it so can you"she replied back with a smirk.

"Fine one song and thats it" he said as he finally gave in.

From:  .  ]

Just a smile and the rain is gone Can hardly believe it, yeah There's an angel standing next to me Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back Can hardly believe it, yeah But there's an angel calling me Reaching for my heart

I know that I'll be okay now This time, it's real

I lay my love on you It's all I wanna do Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart Show me all your love and walk right through As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place Could hardly believe it, yeah Holding on to yesterday Far, far too long

Now, I believe it's okay 'Cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you It's all I wanna do Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart Show me all your love and walk right through, oh yeah As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could fell so good

Like a once in a lifetime You change my world

I lay my love on you You make me feel brand new Show me all your love and walk right through, oh yeah As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you It's all I wanna do Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart Show me all your love and walk right through As I lay my love, I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you, oh You make me feel brand new You open up my heart Show me all your love and walk right through As I lay my love on you As I lay my love on you

" Ky that was amazing " Zair said.

"Well I know a way on how I can become even more awesome" he replied giving her a smirk.  
" really how are you going to do that?" Zair asked.

"By doing this" he replied.

At that moment he kissed her. Zair was in shock "o Ky how I've dreamed of this moment" she thought.

They then pulled away " uh Zair I've always wanted to tell you that I uh well I... I love you" he said not knowing on what she was going to do next.

"I love you to Ky" replied Zair as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Ky stared at the sky "please don't let me be dreaming" he then headed back to the monestary.

xxxxx Radikor camp xxxxx

"Where have you been?" asked Zane to Zair as she got back.

"Relax Zane I got the kairu. Well I'm going to turn in early see you boys in the morning" she said as she walked to her tent and lay down in her sleeping bag thinking about earlier that day she smiled.

xxxxx Monestary xxxxx

"Hey guys I got the kairu" Ky announced to his friends.

"Awesome bro way to go" Boomer replied.

"Nice" Maya said.

"Well see ya guys I'm turning in for the night" Ky said. He smiled as he lay in his bed and looked at the moon the girl he had a crush on liked him back.


	2. I finally found you

"KOZ, TEENY! GET HERE LIKE RIGHT NOOOOOWWWWWW!" Yelled Diara.  
Koz and Teeny came running as soon as they heard her yell, again. "Diara whats the matter?" asked Koz. "I can't deside on which braclet I should wear today" complained Diara. "Diara, this is the 112th time you have called us to help you make a dicesion today" Teeny said with a flat tone.

"Well exuse me for caring about fashion" Diara replied to Teeny's complain about her and her fashion.

"Fashion won't help us free mom and dad Diara" said Teeny. " That doesn't mean I still can't look good you know" Diara said trying prove that she was right. " Would YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP already bickering won't help either" said Koz who finally got annoyed by his younger sisters' argument.

" I'm going to look for kairu . _**Alone**_" announced Teeny after severel minutes she couldn't take it anymore her siblings had drove her mad.

" Whatever just make sure you bring back some more moisturizer for my tan I'm working on" replied Diara without a care in the world.

"Teeny I'll go with you" said Koz with a bit of guilt for what he shouted at them "Mom told us to teach Diara that its not all about her and Teeny was doing just that and then I went and shouted at her for doing it" he thought with a frown on his face.

"I said **alone**" Teeny said as she walked off. "Huh Diara, Teeny was right a braclet doesn't matter" Koz said to Diara a few minutes after Teeny left. "It does matter I'm the team leader so what I think matters does matter" Diara said getting really annoyed.

Teeny was walking through the forest. She climbed up trees, jumped over logs and walked for about 2 hours until she knew that her siblings weren't around. she sat on her knees and began to cry.

She stopped immediatly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, afraid that her siblings were there she froze. "You ok" the stranger asked his voice was masculine and it definitly wasn't Koz.

She looked " wh..who are you?" she asked. '' I'm Ekayon and you?" Ekayon asked. "Teeny" she replied. "Wait aren't you a member of team Imperiaz?" He asked.

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Teeny. "I saw you at one of the tournaments" he replied. "Cool your aslo a kairu warrior" Teeny said.

Ekayon was about to ask her " so you wanna..." but he didn't finish his sentence becasue she took off her googles and her eyes were a carribean blue with a hint of green. "Hope you don't mind but my goggles were getting a bit steamy" she said a bit nervously.

Can you feel the love tonight  
the peace the evening brings

they stared into each others eyes Teeny looked down then realised something "Ekayon when you where little was your name Ekay?" asked Teeny. "Ya I was but how...how did you know that?" He asked back.

She looked at him and smiled "Ekay its me Te."  
"Te? I don't bielive it its you." Ekayon siad with a grin.  
"I missed you so much" Teeny told Ekayon "I missed you you too lets go for a walk". he suggested.

the world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things

"So many things to tell her but how to make her see? The truth about my past impossible she'd turn away frome" Ekayon thought.

"He's holding back. He's hiding but what I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside" Teeny thought.

Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are.

Ekayon looked at Teeny and said in a sad tone "I need to go now" "Me too I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked "wouldn't miss it for the world " he replied before he gave her a kiss. Then he left.

Teeny was blushing alot as she made her way back to camp.

"Teeny how long does it take to find kairu?" demanded Diara. "Shoot I totally forgot" Teeny thought. "Didn't find any" she replied.

"Its fine Teeny you go rest I'll call you for dinner" said Koz. Teeny gave him a hug and went to sleep. She tried but couldn't help but think of Ekayon.


	3. A new enemy rises

On a distant planet was a war. Bombs were going off, guns were being fired and the screams of the people were loud.

"ha ha run my son before the humans get you" panted an old e-teen "but what about you?" asked a younger looking e-teen. "Darvo you need to leave don't worry about me. You must go before you are killed" replied his father just then his father was shot

"f..fa..father" screamed Darvo. " Darvo" Darvo heard his name he turned to see his brother. His brother grabbed him by the arm and took him to the bell tower. "Darvo I will open a portal and you must get out of here" his brother told him.

"I will avenge father" replied Darvo his brother smiled and replied "I know you will. Now go!"  
with that Darvo went through the portal.

Xxx earth xxx  
There was a loud explosion, "what was that?" asked Zair. "I don't know but were going to find out" replied Zane. They made their way over to where they saw the explosion.

"over there" announced Techris when they reached the spot they saw an e-teen that had Zylus's hair style but black, a palesh face, orange eyes, black boots, grey pants, a red top with a silver skull and a black jacket.

"wh..who are you?" asked Zair, he looked up with an evil smile and grabbed Zair by the neck, lifted her in the air choking her and replied in a wicked voice "Darvo." Techris growled in response.

By now Zane was furious "put her down, now" he demanded, Darvo dropped Zair as she began gasping for air. Techris knelt down and helped Zair up.

"Who are you?" now Darvo asked "where team Radikor" replies Zane "I'm Zane leader of the Radikor, that's Techris and the girl you were choking is my sister Zair." "Over protected much?" Darvo asked with a smirk. "No" replied Zane his voice a bit higher than usual pointing out that he was lying. Darvo decided to drop it. "What are you doing here on earth?" Techris finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Darvo stood up straight and replied "to destroy ALL humans."  
Zair let out a small gasp that no one heard. Zane gave a smirk "perfect I know just the guy who can help you accomplish your goal.'' "Who would that be?" asked Darvo with some interest.

Techris now saw Zane's plan and replied "his name is Lokar." Darvo gave a sigh "fine take me to this Lokar guy."

Xxx Lokar's lair xxx  
"Team Radikor I see you are back" Lokar paused when he saw Darvo "and who may this be?" he asked with a slight hint of annoyance. Team Radikor bowed to their knees Zane replied "Master Lokar this here is Darvo and he wishes that you help with his goal."

"What goal would this be?" asked Lokar. Zane gave an evil grin "to destroy the humans.''  
Lokar gave an enormous smile " I know exactly which human you should destroy first", "who?" asked Darvo.

Lokar stood up and replied "Ky Stax." Everybody gave evil smiles except Zair who had horror written on her face.

"_I must warn Ky" _she thought.


	4. Warnings, secret meetings and busted

It had been a few days since Teeny and Ekayon reunited. It was now dawn; the sun was barely over the mountain peak. Ekayon made his way to the forest when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. "You are up early today young warrior; something on your mind?" asked Master Atoch.

"No, nothing much Master I was just heading out for a morning walk" replied Ekayon. Master Atoch smiled and nodded and walked off to meditate.

Imperiaz camp

Teeny was sneaking off when "and where do you think you are going exactly?" Teeny turned around to see Diara.

"Just for a walk Diara" she replied. Diara raised an eyebrow "you have been acting weird ever since you came back." Diara stated.

"Have not!" replied Teeny she was getting very irritated "uh actually you have" now Koz spoke up.  
"who's side are you on and for the last time I am not! Can I please just go and enjoy my morning walk?"

Koz sighed and nodded. Diara watched her sister leave when a wicked idea came to her mind.

Forest

Ekayon saw Teeny and they ran into each other's arms. "How you doing Te?" Ekayon asked.  
"Great now that I'm with you. How have you been?" Teeny replied. "Great" he replied.

They walked down the path holding hands when Ekayon saw a flower in a nearby tree. "I'll be right back and keep your eyes closed." Ekayon announced. Teeny giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Alright open your eyes" said Ekayon. Teeny opened to see a beautiful flower in her hair. She began to blush "thanks it's beautiful" she thanked him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss; the kiss was deep they came up gasping for air.  
Little did they know that they were being watched.

Monastery

Ky was walking out of the arena and was about to go for a swim when he saw Zair hiding behind a tree. He ran to her and dragged her to his hiding place.

"What are you doing here? If you get caught it's over for us" Ky asked. Zair looked sad and replied "I came to warn you about this new e-teen. His name is Darvo he is here to destroy all humans and the first human he wants to destroy is well you."

Ky looked shocked when he noticed a few bruises on her neck "who did that to you?" he asked with concern, Zair sighed and told him the story on they met Darvo.  
Ky was now furious he looked at Zair and said "I swear I'm going to stop Darvo before someone is killed and that's a promise."

Imperiaz

Teeny had just returned to the camp when Diara walked out "So Teeny who was that boy you were kissing?" she asked.  
Teeny froze it went even worse when Koz came "who is the boy Teeny?" Teeny didn't know what to say but she knew that Ekayon and her were in deep trouble.


End file.
